Addiction
by Cetesy
Summary: [STOPPED]Could it be that someone so charismatic can be with someone so serious? Oliver can't stand Katie's antics, so why does he put up with them? Why does Katie act up when he's around? As complete opposites, why the hell are they always together! R
1. Painful Quidditch

**Diclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the stuff you recognize from the original series**

**Oohh, this is my 4th fic that I have started and I love Oliver fics so heres one. But beware, it has a twist. **

**BTW, please review, I'm trying my hand at a new writing style so reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

Chapter 1. Painful Quidditch

"Ms. Bell? Would like to enlighten us as to what you are doing on the floor when you are supposed to be reading chapter 12?" Silence followed. Then, "Ms. Bell!!!"

"Oh! Uh.........hell.....I mean....o....hello.....", Katie straightened up from her sprawled position on the floor. Sniggers sounded around the room as Professor McGonnagal stood over the caught student. Fred and George laughed the hardest.

"_Hello_ Ms. Bell. Do you wish to join our class today....._in a desk?_" Professor McGonnagal's nostrils flared and her eyes glinted menacingly.

"Oh yes, uh.....thank you!" Katie jumped up and sat in her chair abruptly, her voice 2 pitches hgher then natural. Her cheeks were flushed and peices of paper which she hadn't noticed, stuck out of odd ends of her hair.

"Katie you are pushing me today. Additional to the homework I have already assigned the class, I would like a well written paragraph on the transfiguration of a teacup to a parrot. Understand?" Without waiting for a reply, McGonnagal turned her back and swept to her desk.

"Yes oh devilish one", Katie muttered to no one in particular. Unfortunately for her, Katie had poor hearing. Therefore, she had poor judgement to the volume of her voice, which meant she had spoken too loud.

Half the class turned around to look at her in amazement. Even Fred and George had lowered themselves to silent giggles now, but they had to stuff their mouths with their fists to stop from exploding.

Professor McGonnagal hadn't heard exactly what Katie had said, but she was smart enough to know it was something bad. "Excuse me?"

"Uh nothing Professor McGonnagal, just opening my book up to chapter 12....yup", Katie gulped loudly and hid her radish red face behind the thick text book.

"Suave", Oliver Wood, her desk partner whispered in her ear with a heavy Irish accent that stuck out like a thorn in a pillow.

Katie jumped slightly, scared out of her hair, "Gee thanks", she whispered back, trying not to continue a conversation, terrified enough of McGonnagal's wrath.

"Erhm", Oliver looked at her strangely, fighting himself on whether he should look concerned or laugh in her face. Deciding the latter, he awkwardly raised his hands to her head.

"What are you doing?" Katie whispered, flailing her arms wildly, her horror coming back. She slid out of her chair accidently, but reflexively caught onto her desk and got back her non-existant balance.

Trying to gesture his in-explainable actions, Oliver huffed, "Holdon."

He grabbed her head unceramoneously and pulled out the stray peices of paper.

"Oh, thanks", Katie looked foolishly between the papers and Oliver.

"No problem", he mouthed to her, and they both went back to reading chapter 12.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was quite a jolly show you put on in McGonnagal's class Katie Bell!" Fred and Angelina, with their hands linked, strolled alongside a gloomy Katie.

"Oh shutup. If it hand't been for your prank idea on the Slytherin's, I would not be having an extra hour of homework to look forward to", Katie plopped herself down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well if you hadn't been so damn noisy and clumsy-" George was cut off.

"You've known me for 7 years! What did you expect from me? Do you really think I could've pulled that off", Katie burst out. A few heads turned in the noisy hall.

"If you doubted yourslef then why did you follow out our orders on pulling the prank in the first place?" George retorted.

"_Because"_, Katie continued exasperatedly, "you 2 stole my beloved picture of Dess Rodgers. And you threatened to tear it, so I had to follow through with your damn prank!"

"Fred", Angelina shreiked and slapped his arm dissaprovingly.

"What?" He and George grinned sheepishly, "Katie needs to get over that obsession of hers. That guy isn't even cute!"

That hit a nerve. "DESS RODGERS? The sexiest man on the planet, in both magical and muggle worlds! He is the hottest most sexiest band player EVER!" Katie stuck out her toungue immaturely at the twins and held the picture of her crush closer to her chest.

"Are you ranting about _that guy_ again? Sheesh Katie, there are so many better things to waste your time with", Oliver Wood strolled over to the table and slipped into a chair.

"What? Like constant talk of Quidditch manuevers? I'm sorry Wood, but some of us don't inhale, exhale, drink, eat, and bathe in Quidditch", Katie harshly spat out. (Not literally.)

Wood seemed a bit taken aback, but cheered up nevertheless, "Well you better not have that attitude on the quidditch pitch tonight. Don't forget, we have practice," with that, Wood got up.

Katie's eyes widened to the size of cow pies, "Holy shit! But I have so much homework!" Katie quickly got up and sheepishly placed her arm around Wood, who was a good 4 inches taller then her, so her position looked quite awkward. "Ah. Sweet Oliver! Friend! Nice, awesome Quidditch Captain!"

"Nope Bell. Not working on me. Especially after that remark you put on me. By the end of practice, I'll make sure you _do _bathe in Quidditch."

"But Oliver", Katie put on her whiny voice, "I'm sorry", she said with a purposeful lisp.

Wood pulled of her arm from his shoulders and turned to leave, "See you at practice team."

"Jerk", Katie muttered too soon.

"I heard that!" Wood said on his way out of the hall.

"I mean...er.....Yay! Quidditch! Woohoo!!" Too late, Wood was already out of the hall. And Katie's peircing voice had penetrated her peer's ears. Half the hall was gawking at her, and again, sniggering.

"Settle down on the sugar quills Bell", Flint catcalled at her from across the hall.

"Shove it", she mouthed and gestured animatedly to his table, making sure they got the point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bell! Pay attention!" Wood shouted across the feild to Katie who was pointing and laughing at the Weasley twins whom were attempting broomstick ballet.

Katie's mood went down and she started responding to Wood's orders. "Why doesn't he shout at Fred and George?" Katie whispered to Alicia.

The whole team was on the pitch, practicing. Or what most would call it, miserabely watching Hogwarts students across the grounds enjoying the last days of summer, while they had to follow Wood's barks.

"Only half an hour more", Angelina joined them in the air. Wood went off and started helping Harry with the snitch and the girls could see them in deep conversation about Quidditch.

About 20 minutes later, everyone on the team was sweating and barely gripping onto their brooms as Wood worked them in their last few minutes of practice.

"Come on! Concentrate Bell! Faster! You're not winning any games with that aim- Oomph!" Wham, the quaffle hurtled into Woods middle as he went limp on his broom.

"Oh shit!" Katie flew over and grabbed an end of his broom. Slowly, she lowered both of them to the ground. Wood looked at her with pursed lips and a red face, as he moaned slightly and clutched his area, right below his stomach.

"I....Am.....Sooooo.....Sorry!" Katie accompanied Wood to the locker rooms as the rest of the team trailed behind, trying to look concerned instead of laughing.

"I think Katie just damaged the packaged goods", Fred whispered loud enough for everyone to have the honor of hearing.

"Shut up!" Alicia said.

"Urgh....team dismissed," Wood whimpered as he watched his team file out. Katie got up and went deeper into the locker room, coming back with a pack of ice and a worried face.

"Oh God", she took the ice pack and handed it to him, apprehensive to place it there herself.

"It's ok, you can go", Wood closed his eyes, still clutching himself.

"Are you kidding me? This is all my fault. You may never be able to ride a broom again! Oh my goodness, what if you can't have children?" Katie quickly shut up when she saw the glare Wood gave her.

"Actually, I've had worse incidants, so I think I'll be fine after a few more packs of ice", Wood tried to smile, but it just came out as a pained, lop-sided grin.

"Uhh....I've always wondered, does it really hurt that bad?" Katie looked at Wood questioningly.

Not able to help himself, Wood began to laugh deeply. But due to his condition, his laughs turned into pained moans once again.

"Ah, I see then", Katie continued, "Sorry."

"Well, atleast now I know not to shout too much at my players, they might want revenge", Wood looked up at Katie who was bent over him.

"Or they aquire really bad aim", Katie joked. They looked at eachother for a while, and out of nowhere, they simultaneously began to laugh.

**Ok, so that was sorta lame finish to my first chapter. But I'd looove to know what you have to say so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**smoosebob**


	2. Rooster Dung

Dislcaimer: don't own much 

**I am so flattered by everyone's reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will try to update faster, im just under MAJOR breakdown crunchtime and crap so pls bare with me.**

**Thanks to:**

**Paradise-Unknown**

**Pia O'Leary**

**Ollie's Girl**

**Lia 06**

**Ellen**

**Kathy**

**Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2. Rooster Dung

"My dears, what have you seen in the crystal ball today?" Professor Trelawney stood over Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. Her mouth was slightly open and her bangles and beads hung over her student's heads.

"Erhm", Katie looked guiltily between her friends, all of whom had been fast asleep moments before.

Quickly forming a lie, something she was known for, Katie piped, "Well, looking at the peculiar polygonal shapes, I can decipher that...er...many people will be loosing their appetite's tonight at dinner", she looked up at Trelawney, who seemed remotely pleased, and then back to dis-satisfied.

Katie continued, "And..er..it will begin to get chilly in the weather soon."

"That's because it is fall my dear", Professor Trelawney drawled.

Lamely, she contiuned, her voice gradually becoming smaller, "And..er...ah well I see the out line of an animal. A hawk soaring in the sky. This signifies success! Perhaps an A in class...?"

"Certainly not in this one", Trelawney abandoned Katie's table as the class giggled along.

"As if I give a damn", Katie grumbled to her friends.

"Come on, we have to go to Care of Magical Creatures now", Angelina said reproachfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice predictions in Divination, Bell", Flint shouted, a few yards from where the Gryffindors walked down to Hagrid's cabin.

"Oh you liked them? Well I forgot to mention my prediction where some jerk off Slytherin's get pounded on the Hogwarts grounds", Katie nastily projected back as her peers cheered along.

Before anyone could take things farther, Hagrid came out of his cabin, pulling a long some strange animal on a rope.

" 'Mornin' class! Gather 'round now. Today we'll be studyin' the Troll Roosters!" Groans were heard around the class. They looked at the dark, featherless, rooster tied to the side of Hagrid's cabin.

"Ive got meself 9 more around the back, so come along. Pair up with someone and come along", Hagrid began to drag the screeching rooster around his cabin as his students followed apprehensively.

"What do we plan to do with them exactly?" A Slytherin asked, not trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Well we're gonna take them for a walk a' course! Oh and remember, if the rooster starts growl, he's only playin' wit ya", Hagrid smiled.

"Here we go", Wood muttered next to Katie.

"Hey! Wanna be my partner?" Katie asked cheerfully. Recently, she had been trying to make up for the Quidditch incidant.

Wood seemed apprehensive, "Well, as long as you don't egg on the rooster to run into my middle or something, yea sure", Wood laughed at the look of horror on Katie's face.

"Shut up! I told you I was sorry", Katie frowned playfully and led him to a rather large rooster, the only one left in the yard.

"Ok here we go now, make sure your ropes are secure, I want both partners to hold onto the rope K?" Hagrid led the group along the rocks of the lake.

It would've been a nice walk, if it hadn't been for the horridly loud screeches from the ugly roosters. And to the displeasure of the students, the atrocious smell of the putrid droppings from the cross-bread animals was filling up everyone's nostrils.

"Crap, I dropped my wand, hold on Kates", Wood bent over.

"Wait Wood! Don't let go of-" and Katie was off. The roosters had surprising strength and speed. That's why Hagrid had asked for people to partner up and hold on. But obviously, mishaps occured.

In about 3 seconds, Katie was wailing and being harshly dragged on her stomach by the wild rooster. She held on for dear life as most of the students whipped out their wands to help, the Slytherins watching and laughing.

"Katieeeeee!" Wood was blindly throwing out spells, trying to make up for his mistake.

"Now now don' worry. Relax! Shire!" Hagrid bellowed at the rooster that was dragging Katie, apparently it's name was Shire. The rooster abruptly stopped and left Katie to land in a pile of excretion.

"Ewwwwwwwww", Katie sat on the ground, limp to the bone and smelling like it. Wood ran over to her and started lifting her up.

"I...Am.......So......Sorry!" Wood seemed horrified at what he had done. Katie didn't forgive him and had taken to whacking him every possibility she got.

"Settle down now Katie! Let Angelina ad Alicia take you up to the infirmiry", Hagrid lowered his voice as he watched Katie's friends lift her up, "Wood, I don' think yer should be by her right now. She needs some time to calm down."

"Yea I know", Wood grumbled, Katie had left bruises on his arm.

"Kates? You awake?" Wood stood over Katie's bed in the hospital wing. He had taken time out of his lunch period to go see her.

"No..uh no, I'm not. Go away!" Katie rolled over her bed, letting Wood talk to her back.

"Katie I'm sooooooo sorry. It was completely stupid of me. I take all of the blame!"

"Well you better! But that doesn't improve anything. You're not the one who was dragged along in Rooster dung! You're not the one everyone's going to make fun of!"

"Well......", he was stumped, she had a good point, "What can I do to make it up for you?"

"Never be my partner for anything!" Katie's back was still turned.

"And that's all?" Wood expected a catch to this.

Katie turned over in her bed and sat up so quickly that it made Wood whimper, "No that's not all! I'm not letting you get off that easy!" Her eyes were hysterical and at that moment, Katie looked cynical. "You..should be my personal slave for a week", she smirked triumphantly.

"No! Last time I was indebted to you, you made me give you piggy back rides every where you had to go!" Wood rubbed his neck at the mere memory.

"Last time you were indebted to me, we were 5! And that time it was only for a day, and the reason was because you stole my cookie! This is entirely different!"

"Ok, fine I'll be your slave. But no piggy back rides?" Wood pleaded.

"I can't make a deal to that. My body is so sore that I may need assistance in walking!"

"Katie", Wood grumbled.

"Wood", Katie leaned into him and glared.

"Fine. Piggy back rides allowed."

"Good."

"_Fine_."

"OK then!"

"Good bye!"

"See you at dinner...._slave_!"

Wood trudged out of the infirmiry, mentally kicking himself at what he'd gotten into.


	3. Closet Encounters

**Disclaimer: Why must I go thru the pain of admitting I'm broke? Sheesh.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kathy**

**Lia06**

**harryginny**

**I'm really sorry for the slow update. My comps been broken for a while. And I SOOOOOOO sorry for the short chappie. I was going to add much much more but I wanted to give you guys something before the holidays and I havnt really been getting a strong idea about what I should write.**

**Hope you enjoy this short chappie. It won't happen again!**

**Chapter 3. Closet Encounters**

Katie approached the Gryffindor table at dinner time descretly, holding her head down to prevent onlookers to gawk.

"Hello Katie. It seems you finally got to scrape the rooster dung out of your hair", George greeted Katie with his usual rudeness.

"Shut up!" Katie hushed at him, hoping that no one else would go off on her like that.

"We're only joking Katie", Alicia smiled.

_Yea....right._

"P.U.! Ever thought of taking a bath Bell?" Fred teased.

Katie's eyes widened. _Oh no._ She had bathed 3 times at the infirmiry to get rid of the putrid stink of dung. She had used 4 different body washes, some along the lines of 'peaches', 'roses', 'apples', and a strange 'champagne' scented scrubb.

It was terrible to think that there was still a smell left.

"Do I really smell you guys?" She un-descretly lifted her arms to smell her self.

Her friends broke out into hysterics as Katie realized Fred was joking, once again.

"Give Bell a break", Wood snapped at them.

Katie smirked, "Oh Wood, you're only saying that so I won't torture you. I think you are trying to get on my good side. Don't you remember our deal?"

Wood frowned as the others perked up their ears, "No, I didn't forget," he grumbled.

"What deal'?" Angelina inquired.

Before Wood could scoff out an answer, Katie replyed, "Since it was Wood's fault for my horrid emberrasement, he is indebted to be my slave for a week."

"What kind of slave is he Katie?" Fred grinned as George nudged him.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, and spare you", Katie's gray eyes narrowed at the pair as she pulled a bowl of mashed potatoes to her.

"If you can pretend that, you can also pretend that you truly don't smell", Fred continued.

This time, Katie didn't live up to her 'Ms. Gullible' stature and pelted a handful of mashed potatoes in Fred's direction.

Unfortunetly, Katie Bell wasn't only known for her poor hearing, kultzy strutt, 'smell', and unluck, but also her infamously bad timing. Professor McGonnagal had just walked by.

Seeing that Katie had already been in trouble in McGonnagal's class, she had aquired the short straw, you could say.

"Ms. Bell! Detention after dinner, in my office. You know not to throw food around like a 3 year old child", she chided and huffed out of the Great Hall and heads turned to Katie and started laughing.

Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Wood all looked up to her sympathetically as she blushed red roses.

"Sorry Kates", Fred muttered.

"Todays just not going well", Alicia comforted.

Katie rolled her eyes at the ceiling and finished up her dinner, "I might as well go now and get it over with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I am so damn hungry, I should've stayed longer at dinner", Katie gronned and slid further and deeper into the plush armchair by the fire.

She had just come back from her detention (Plotting Mandrakes with Sprout and McGonnagal) and found Wood sitting by the fire reading a book.

Wood looked up, "Really?"

"Hoh you have no idea", Katie closed her eyes and began to feel her muscles loosen and her eyes groop.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm, tight grip around her arms and she was lifted up, "I know just the thing to fill you up."

Without letting her refuse, Wood pulled her through the portrait hole and into the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Ever been to the kitchens Kates?" Wood turned to her with a grin on his lips.

"Of course I have. I mean, going to school with Fred and George- but it's past curfew1"

As if on cue, the pair heard Filch hobbling down the adjacent hallway and the slight mew of his ugly cat.

Wood and Katie ran into the nearest hiding place they could find; a small closet to the left, which was smaller then a broom closet.

Wood and Katie crammed into there, "Ouch, your elbows in my face!"

"And your hip is in my groin Katie!"

"Ah well we don't want that incidant again."

They both started to laugh until Wood covered her mouth as he heard Filch walk past...slowly.

Katie couldn't see Wood, even night vision wouldn't help this dark closet. But she could feel the warmth of his hand over her mouth, and his breath on her skin.

Her spine prickled and her breath caught...they were so close. Wood took his hand away. Nothing happened for a mintue. An awkward silence awakened.

Then, "I think we can go out now", Wood whispered in a muffled, deep voice.

"Ye...", Katie gulped back and opened the closet door cautiously, light spilling into the tight space. She breathed deep, and made sure to keep a 5 pace distance between her and Wood as they walked down to the kitchens. That breif moment in the closet had confused her more then Snape's potions exams.

**PLEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!**

**cetesy**


	4. Dragons and Damsels

**Disclaimer: dont own a lot of it**

**Wow it's been quite a while hasn't it? I'd just like to state that it has been complete hell trying to upload this story! I'm really quite sorry to say this because people seemed to actually like this, but I have lost my inspiration for this story. You know how this great idea bites you on the leg and so you go through with it but then you completly run out of ideas to keep it going? Well thats how I feel right now and I'm sorry that this chapter will be short. SOrry to sound morbid or something, I really liked this story idea but I don't know where to go with it! **

**ONE THING THAT WOULD BE SO HELPFUL is if you guys gave me some ideas of your own for this story. Anything you think would be cute or funny, I'll try on the story, if I feel it's right.**

**Well heres the long awaited chapter, even though many people have probably forgotten this story since it hasn't been updated...**

**Chapter 4. Day 1**

"Rise and shine my sweet troll!"

"Angelina Kristin-Elisabeth Jessop, if you don't give me back my blanket right this instant-"

"Oh tosh Katie! Wake up! We've got Quidditch practice today!"

Katie jolted up from her bed as quick as lightening and triggored a crick to pain her neck. She serveyed the dorm she and her friends shared. Everything was a complete mess. As usual.

"We have Quidditch practice?" She quickly tumbled out of her bed, resembling a harrased tree, and tried to pull on a pair of sweat pants for practice. Which turned out to be a lone sock.

"Yes, Wood called an early one since it's Saturday. Says he's got some secret plan or some odd crap like that", Angelina and Alicia were standing by each of their own beds, ready as raisins. Whatever that means.

"Are we late?" Katie dared to utter the question, knowing what wrath she might be victim to if they were.

"Yes. About 15 minutes late to be exact", Alicia grumbled.

"I can see the boys out on the pitch from here", Angelina said, her nose 1/2 an inch from the window.

"We are so screwed."

* * *

"Where in hells name of slimy kittens were you three?" 

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia ran as fast as their recently woken legs would carry them, out to the pitch where a stressed Wood stood with an obvious and angry frown etched on his face.

"Katie forgot to wake up and-"

"-and you know how hard it is to wake her-"

Both Alicia and Angelina tried to cover for their friend, but could not stop the glare Wood delivered a sheepish Katie.

"And neither of your excuses are going to get you out of this. Next time, if someone has _forgotten_ to wake up, then wake them up and leave immediately! For now, you three can run a few laps to warm up, since you missed it, and I'll gather the team in about 10 minutes", Wood said to them bitterly and went away.

It was quite obvious enough, that I don't even need to state that the oh so hot, sexy, and kind Wood had been turned OFF for the morning, and the PMS-ing, grumpy, and rude Wood and come out to play.

"What a bloody chook", Katie grumbled, much to her friends dismay.

"You have a right to say?" Angelina and Alicia glared at Katie, since it was her fault they had to run laps.

The trio lasped into silence as they sprinted around the track in a synchronized pace.

Fianlly, Katie said, "Hey remember when we used to play Dragons and Damsels?"

Alicia and Angelina exchanged looks, then, one spoke up, "Er...yes when we were 6."

Katie, oblivious to the fool she was, continued, "I loved that game. We used to play it for hours at a time! You know what? Let's play now!"

"WHAT?"

"You want us to run around during practice acting like princesses being chased by dragons?"

"Under Wood's nose?"

"And make complete idiots of ourselves?"

"Well, it's Saturday, I'm bored, you're bored, it'll make us run faster, and I'm bored."

"You already said that."

"Exactly."

Angelina and Alicia looked at eachother nervously, trying to decide if it was the right time to follow Katie and her fantasies.

In a low masked growl, Katie grumbled, "Come here my pretties."

And they were off, not heeding the stupidity of the charade.

Up above the Quidditch field, George veered his broom over to Fred and Harry. 

"Am I a loon or is that Katie chasing Angelina and Alicia?"

The boys squinted, then Fred answered, "From the looks of it, I think you're right, old chap."

A loud screech from Alicia reached the boy's ears as they watched the parade below.

Katie, with her arms high above her head, face contorted, and a growl in place, was hot on the heels of the 2 'damsels'.

The 3 giggling girls were unaware of a raging boy lowering his broom onto the field. They were unaware of the 3 boys above laughing and clutching their brooms.

It was a good 60 seconds until they were _aware_ of Oliver Wood stomping their way, holding his broom as if he was about to beat them with it.

* * *

"Comeplty outrages! First you're late. Then, when I ask you to run some simple laps, you decide to play, what was it? Dungeons and Dragons-" 

"Er, Dragons and Damsels", Katie corrected meekly.

Katie and Oliver were still fighting in the common room. Or rather, Oliver was shouting his head off.

Practice had ended and the rest of the team had decided to have lives somewhere doing something or the other.

Oliver glared at his team mate, about to snap back at her.

"Calm down."

"What?"

He loomed over the couch she was sitting on.

Un-intimidated, Katie said, "Calm down, it's an order."

With a jolt, Oliver realized the promise he had made Katie. He was indebted for 7 days.

"My wish is your command. Remember?" Katie smiled and raised her eyebrows, daring him to say something.

Oliver grumbled, swallowed, then sat down on the couch opposite hers.

"When these 7 days are over, you're not going to be smiling like that."

"When these 7 days are over you won't even be smiling", with one mischevious look to Oliver, she continued, "MuahahahahahaMUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OW Jeez!"

"Shut up won't you?" A disgruntled 5th year across the room shouted, while another chucked a shoe at Katie, hitting her square in the back of her head.

She glanced at Oliver, who was holding back a grin, then turned back around, took off her own shoe, and aimed and fired.

* * *

"Owwww. My arms hurt really bad." 

"Will you shut up? I'm already carrying you. What more can I do?"

"Those 5th years are ferocious!"

"Well you might just be weak Kates."

Katie grumbled and rolled her eyes at Oliver, who was carrying her in his arms. They were headed for the main doors, away from the 5th years in the Commons, who still seemed to hold quite a temper.

"I think I need to go to Madam Pomfrey!"

Wood's eyes widened. The hospital wing was on the other side of the school.

"No! It's just a small bruise!"

"How dare you talk to you Queen like that?"

Oliver's face turned red in held back anger, and before he could respond with another nasty answer, they were toppling down a flight of stairs, that had been un-noticed by Oliver who was raging at Katie.

You can guess how much they screamed without me having to add it in I suppose?

* * *

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beeer! You take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of-" 

"Katie! Shut up!"

"Waht? I'm just trying to pass time."

"We can pass time by walking!"

Katie frowned at Oliver. The pair were limping down the corridors, heading back to the common room. They each equally looked as if they'd been through a storm, un-attended or aided.

A brief silence followed while Oliver smiled, thinking his chiding had worked.

"Ah Wood. What in the world would you do without me?"

"Well I know what I wouldn't be doing. I wouldn't be anyone's slave!"

"Without me", Katie continued with a forced air of pompousness. It was quite a lot of fun to hinder her captain. "You'd never have excitement in your life!"

"I wouldn't have as many bruises either!"

Katie frowned, and they walked on again, in silence.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer..."

**So how did you like that one? I hope it wasn't too hard to undertsand. Ah anyway, review and flame me if you must, but remember, ideas for the story would be much appreciated!**

**THANKS ARE IN ORDER FOR:**

**ginginshine**

**bubbleishness : I'll take your 'freind' comment into consideration when I characterize them. Thanks!**

**Lia06**

**Kathy**

**Wilty**

**TooSweetWords**

**mambosnowchick**

**THANKS AGAIN to all of you and your review and any feedback would be appreciated, and again, I'm sorry for the dreadfully slow update!**

**Cetesy**


	5. Adventures in the Olwery

**Disclaimer: ugh JKR owns everything of the HP world you recognize**

I AM BACK!

Well...**this story is back!**

And this chapter is hella long! Or at least I think so.

Sorry it took so long. The ending of the chapter is sooooo LAME but w.e, I just really wanted to get this updated.

Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 Adventures In The Owlery **

Katie laid the quill down onto the desk, quietly rolling up her parchment and sealing it with a crest. She got up from the cherry wood chair and in course of walking towards her bed, she thunked her shin roughly on the table's leg.

"Ahahaha, paaaaiin", she cursed lightly, sure to not wake her dorm mates.

_Should I wake them? Or should I wake Oliver? Wake friends? Or annoy Oliver? Wake friends? Or annoy Oliver?_

_

* * *

_

Carefully, on tiptoe stealing, Katie winced as the door creaked on its un-oiled hinges, and entered the dorm room.

She knew which one was Oliver's immediately. Who else would have 7 posters of Quidditch around his bed? Not to mention the magazine sized one of some babe in a hot tub. But we'll leave _that_ un-speculated.

Feeling a bit apprehensive, Katie stood by Oliver's bed, wondering if it was a good idea to wake him.

_It's Friday morning, and 7 am. He won't mind. _And as an after thought..._ this can be great revenge for those early Quidditch practices!_

She slid the hangings open, with a foolish grin on her face. There was Oliver, with a stiff frown on his face, wearing a tight white T and plaid boxers. Katie made a note to tease him about that later.

Right before she reached to tap his shoulder, she acknowledged his toned biceps. _He could sooo beat me to pulp...but I could sooo get revenge._

At last, reaching forward, she prodded her index into his shoulder, "Wake up Wood!"

Without warning, Oliver jolted up from his spot and with a painful _hit_ Katie and Oliver's heads collided.

"INSERT CURSE WORD HERE", moaned Oliver.

"Holy Mother of BEEEEEP", growled Katie.

"What the hell is going on Bell?"

Katie frowned, trying to get her thoughts together, knowing that if he ever called her by last name, she was in deep shtick.

Without a comment, they both stomped out of the dorms, clutching their heads, to hold a peaceful conversation in the commons, or rather, an argument.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Oliver questioned through his groggy eyes and rough voice. 

Katie looked sheepishly to him, immediately regretting her stupid, stupid idea.

"I've got to deliver a letter", she barely mumbled.

"And why would that concern-Oh", before Oliver could finish his sentence, he realized 2 things.

1. Katie was deathly paranoid of the school's Owlery, ever since she had accidentally been locked in there on her 2nd day of first year.

2. He was her slave. He would be escorting her. He had to attend to her.

Oliver looked at Katie wearily, tired of her charades, and yet even more tired to actually get mad at her.

Whipping out his wand, Oliver changed out of his pajamas and into day clothes by magic, with Katie following suit.

"Come on", he grumbled, and softly added, "I can't _believe_ it's only the second day."

* * *

"It'll be really quick, I promise." 

"Yea sure, sure", Oliver grumbled rubbing his eyes again as they walked down the 6th floor, towards the Owlery doors at the other side.

"After I'm done you can just go back to sleep."

"You know I can't go to sleep once I wake up."

Katie frowned, understanding it was true, but her shame was wearing off by now.

Simultaneously, they glanced out the windows in the hall.

Another rainy day, it would be. It was already quite cloudy, and a heavy humidity hung in the air.

Oliver's gaze landed on Katie, who was walking at least 2 steps ahead of him. For some un-known reason he could scarcely place, suddenly he felt _good_ inside.

That's all. Just good.

Hey, maybe even _great_.

But it felt as if in the milli-second of gazing, he began to enjoy her presence. Maybe even _want_ it.

Oliver's mouth stretched as he yawned, remembering his suppressed anger. As fast as the good feeling had come, it had fled away.

As Katie pulled open the door to the stairs of the Owlery, Wood glanced around the hallway reflexively. It was all quite empty and soundless, except for the peculiar wooshing of the leaves of the trees in the Forbidden Forest as the humid breeze swept by.

And then he a spotted it. It was just a very brief glimpse of something red and fuzzy sticking out of the tall vase to his left.

Oliver rubbed his eyes, but didn't look back because Katie had already left and he needed to get this escapade done and over with.

Katie carefully stepped over the rat skeletons and approached a dark brown barn owl. Her face portrayed her disgusted emotions. Who would _enjoy _the stink of owl excrement?

Wood leaned on the narrow window by the door as he watched her tie the letter to the owl's foot. As Katie turned around and smiled at Oliver when she was done, they heard a _thump_, then a _click_.

Both were frowning by now, and by the worry in Katie's eyes, Oliver could tell what was going on in her head. He frowned back and they stood still for a moment, awaiting another sound.

Nothing came, which worried the duo more.

Without warning, Katie suddenly bolted towards the small stairs that led down to the door outside, as Oliver followed hurriedly.

"We probably just imagined it."

"The both of us?"

"Maybe it was an owl."

"Wood shut up, you know very well what that sound was."

Katie grabbed the door knob and yanked as hard as she could.

It was hopelessly locked.

She kicked at the door.

Nothing happened.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU TWO CADS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Katie shouted fruitlessly as Oliver pulled her back and reached his hand into his pocket to retrieve his wand.

Of course, Fred and George Weasley had already though of that.

The spell they had cast had not only locked the door to the Owlery, but it had also taken away the trapped person's wand.

Quite clever, but Katie and Oliver would not have said this, since they were fuming to the brim with spite.

"This is not happening...this is _so_ not happening...I'm still dreaming of course."

Muttering curses, Katie made her way up the stairs as Oliver stared at the door in agony.

_Of all the days? Of all the times? Of all the _people_? It's Saturday, for Merlin's sake!_

He stumbled back up the stairs, dragging his feet up and glaring at every brick that passed under his eye sight.

Katie was gazing shrewdly out the window; the weather seemed even gloomier then when they had come in.

The idea of shouting out the window for help fled in and out of his mind like a match, doused in hopelessness. Obviously, Fred and George would have thought of a charm to block sound from leaving the Owlery windows or door.

"Now what do we do?" Katie kicked aside stray owl pellets, droppings, and rat skeletons, and slumped down to the floor.

Oliver's chest burned in anger at their hopeless dilemma.

"I can't believe they're doing this. _I can not believe they did this_!" Katie continued grumbling as she flicked bits of straw with her fingers.

Oliver eyed the drowsy owls hooting pompously from the rafters. "Maybe we could send a letter for help?"

"We don't have paper", Katie growled, angrily hitting the wall behind her with her arm and grimacing at the pain that issued.

Oliver's gaze flickered over to Katie. It was peculiar to see someone he knew to be a righteous little ball of energy acting so royally pissed off. It was almost enlightening.

"Well, at least it's not a school day", Oliver said encouragingly. If it was possible, Katie seemed to glare even harder, "You'd rather waste a Saturday then a school day?"

Oliver faltered and sat down next to her. Long moments of silence passed between them. Each immersed in their own thoughts of trying to get out.

"Spoons", Katie murmured.

"What?"

"We could use spoons."

"And dig through brick?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Well we could soil the brick then dig through it.

"How would we soil the bricks?"

"Spit, tears, and urine of course", Katie bit her tongue to prevent Oliver noticing her joke.

He winced, daring to ask again, "_If_ we were able to soil the brick, where would we get the spoons to dig through it? Would you have a stash of spoons hidden in the vicinity that I don't know about?"

"I dunno. Who's asking?"

"We're going to be here for a while…aren't we?"

"Unless we could break off wood from the rafters and make wands out of them to get us out of here…yea."

Oliver grinned despite himself and let out a dramatic sigh. Comic relief was good in times like these.

"Did you know there's a 23 percent chance that in the vicinity of a bird you will get sharted on?"

"Sharted?" Oliver looked to Katie in bewilderment at the random, grotesque comment.

"Oh, just a cleaner version of the words 'shit on'. Anyway, can you imagine how much that 23 percent chance exponentially grows when we're in a room full of owls who've just come back from their nighttime wonderings, in which they were most likely hunting out rodents, and they are most _definitely_ digesting right now?"

"Katie, what the hell are you getting at?"

"Oliver, I'm only telling you this to make you feel better. I just want you to know it could've very well been me, and you should just think that the chance of this happening was very high, so there's really nothing to be upset about."

"_Katie_", Oliver towered over Katie who was holding back a laugh.

"No need to get all menacing on me Captain! I was just telling you that the barn owl left shit on your shoulder."

Oliver craned his neck to see the white droppings oozing down his left shoulder. Eyes widening, he spastically thrashed around until the sweater was off, leaving him in a white t-shirt.

Katie was breathless with laughter, pounding the floor with her fist in earnest. Oliver looked at her in irritation, glanced back at his shit-stained sweater, and grinned. He walked over to Katie and wiped a bit of the white droppings onto her sweater.

"That is not cool", she glared towards him, and as realization dawned, Katie replayed Oliver's actions by thrashing around her sweater until it was off as well.

It wasn't until she had smacked Oliver on his head that they settled down once again.

"Well, you know…this is better then sitting in the Commons doing homework", Katie voiced as an afterthought.

"Is it? Is it really?"

"Fine. It isn't. You're such a pessimist Oliver!"

"No I'm a realist."

Katie began to giggle, "Realists _are_ pessimists."

Oliver grumbled, turning his head towards the rafters, "This is going to be a very long day."

"See what I mean? What's wrong with long days?"

"Katie is there any possible way to get you to shut up? Possibly?"

"There's tons of ways. But why should I tell you?"

"Because it's another opportunity for you to talk of course", he mumbled to himself, "For the last time."

Katie blinked blankly at him.

"Well, why don't we play the silent game?" He offered.

"Do I _look_ like a five year old?"

"Fine you know what? I'm going to sleep."

Katie watched Oliver turn his sweater inside out, pile it into a pillow and sprawl out on the floor next to her.

"Wake me up when Fred and George are back to let us out OK?"

Katie silently lay down, with her back facing him. She didn't answer.

_Oh Gods above, this _is_ going to be a long day.

* * *

_

Cetesy here,

Hey again everyone! OK, so I am not going to do the individual thanks cos i keep hearing that my story could get deleted cos of that but...

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS**! you guys mean so much to me and this story!

**Well. R.E.V.I.E.W. Please**


End file.
